1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal compound, and more particularly to a liquid crystal compound containing piperazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystals possess dielectric and optical anisotropy, superior molecule alignment and fluidity. When stimulated by light, heat, of an electric field or magnetic field, molecule alignments of liquid crystals are easily altered to form contrast or specific optical effects. A display fabricated thereby possesses a light weight, portability, fine size and low power consumption. Thus, recently, liquid crystals have become a popular display medium for various portable electric and information products, such as digital watches, calculator and automotive instrument panels, twisted nematic (TN) LCDs, super twisted nematic (STN) LCDs, notebook computers, optical grating of components of projectors and memory cells of printers.
An ideal liquid crystal material possesses superior chemical properties, for example, a wide nematic liquid crystal phase, a low melting point, low fusion heat, physicochemical stability and achromatization, and simultaneously possess superior physical properties, for example, high dielectric anisotropy (Δ∈) and high birefringence (Δn) properties.